


Why? Yes, but why?

by Mesmeret



Series: 250 Followers Fics [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anxious Armitage Hux, Asking Out, Confident Kylo Ren, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: Hux is a bit unnerved by Kylo's attention. Why would such a great and successful guy pull a chair out next to him for Hux in the break room? Hux of all people???
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: 250 Followers Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902733
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Why? Yes, but why?

**Author's Note:**

> Gift ficlet for [Junispurr](https://twitter.com/Junispurr)

Hux was trying to focus on his computer and not on how the guy in the cubicle on the other side of the aisle was watching him while on a sales call. The deep voice was nice even when repeating stale lines of the company's sales pitch.

Then the guy winked at him. Oh, no. He wass taring back! He tried to keep his face neutral as he bit the inside of his cheek. Kylo Ren would get bored of him and move on to the next workplace romance. Plus everyone would know. Hux sighed through his nose and went back to work.

Hux showed up to the break room late and the only seat available was next to Kylo. Hux slowly walked over to the fridge and acted as though there was more stuff to mover over to grab his lunch bag. He slowly stood up and no one had finished up their lunches in that time. And Kylo was watching him with a knowing smile. Hux accepted his fate and tried to clearly ask if the seat was taken. It was a soft, stuttered utterance.

Kylo pulled the seat out, "Saved it for you!"

"Oh," Hux sat down and barely managed to set his bag upright as Kylo's hand stayed on the backrest of Hux's chair.

"So, you heard Snoke is ill? Looks like I might be getting a promotion soon," Kylo talks like nothing is amiss.

Hux manages to speak up, "Oh, um, good for you?"

Kylo smiles at him, "Yeah, means I could take this cute redhead out for dinner with no issues."

Hux was in the middle of opening his yogurt cup when he realized Kylo was flirting. He ripped the seal too hard and was covered in yogurt.

Kylo gave a soft moan that only Hux seemed to hear, "Oh, looks like I need to clean you up."

Hux couldn't move as Kylo grabbed a roll of towels and started wiping off the plain yogurt from Hux's light green dress shirt. "Hm, looks like you need to change. There's so much left. Got a spare shirt?"

Hux shakes his head feeling humiliated. Kylo smiles at him, "Don't worry, I always have some in my car. I'm a messy boy."

Hux's brain doesn't realize Kylo left until Reese from Analytics comes over asking if he was okay. Hux shrugs and eats the fruit he was going to pour his yogurt over. He moves on to his turkey sandwich when Kylo comes back with two garment bags.

"Okay, blue check or yellow stripes?" Kylo asks right when Hux has a mouth full of sandwich. At least it gives Hux time to think. Or mimic thinking before answering, "Whatever you think looks good?"

It seemed to be the right answer since Kylo smiled while licking his lower lip. Hux was left with the blue shirt. It's baggy on him but not hideously so. He already wears khakis that are too big so he was able to tuck the shirt without looking like he was smuggling towels in his pants.

He was turning the corner of his cubicle when he noticed dark hair in his cubicle. "What are you doing?"

"Well, would you like to go out on Friday?" They stare at each other before Kylo mutters, "The shirt looks good on you. I could get a size down for you?"

Hux blinks and feels oddly confident in the moment, "Yeah, both would be great. 7 pm works?"


End file.
